


Solace

by keysmash



Series: GENS 101 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To comfort, solace (or: selfishness).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 10, comfort, of my [Nanoshots table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/412560.html) for [spn_30snapshots](community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots). A [Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110275) timestamp. Set in season one.

Dean was a bad person, okay? She already knew that. She stole; she lied; she'd killed monsters that thought they were people, that honestly didn't know there was anything wrong with them. She'd made her peace with that, as best she should. It was just a fact, just something ugly about who she was. It was just her.

She wanted too much from Sam. Even while he was not sleeping, while he was having nightmares, while he was using the same brand of vanilla conditioner Dean had seen when she used the bathroom at the apartment, she was glad to have him again.

She got salads with their take-out, and only mocked him about every fourth or fifth one. She didn't let him pick the music, knowing better than to give an inch there, but she put in the tapes she knew he liked best, and sometimes, when they were going through cities, she flipped through the radio instead. She found the most over-the-top motels she could, and she only downloaded porn from sites that hadn't fucked with the other computers she'd used, and she didn't ask him to talk about it. Dean knew he'd talk when he wanted, and then he wasn't likely to shut up, but prodding would only hurt him.

She watched him lose weight, and she watched his hair grow out even further, and she watched the shadows darken under his eyes, but even knowing why he was here, she couldn't keep herself from being thankful he'd come back to her. She watched him sleep, too, when he did, and she goaded him into forgetting himself long enough to smile, and she stole him paperbacks whenever they went to libraries. Sam was better than an empty car, a motel room with only the sound of her breathing, meals taken at the counter to keep from staring at the other side of the booth. They kept their noses to the ground, both of them working together, and Dean could barely believe her luck.


End file.
